


Happy New Year Sam & Jack <3

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Kissing, New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Happy New Year Sam & Jack <3

 


End file.
